The present invention relates to equipment for underground hydro-slotting perforation, controlled by a working fluid pressure for activation and intensification of gas, oil and hydro-geological wells by a slot discharge method.
Equipment of this type is used for activation and intensification of industrial inflows of a useful product in oil, gas and hydro-geological wells, which are newly drilled or used before, both vertical and horizontal. The basis for operation of this equipment is slot unloading of productive formations and removal of stresses generated during drilling of wells in a near-well zone. The hydro-slotting perforation equipment provides ecologically safe methods of product inflow intensification. Water and abrasive sand are used during its operation.
It is believed that the existing underground hydro-slotting equipment can be further improved to simplify its construction, to improve its reliability, and to increase its efficiency of operation.